Icy Gravity
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Alright, so I just watched Gravity Falls and decided what the heck, why not toss Dipper into the world of another one of my favorite stories. Rise of the Guardians. This isn't going to be crack per se, but I hope it will entertain you. :) This is rated M for later chapters for language, adult themes, probably violence, and other such stuff.
1. Doubting Reality

**Alright, give me a break people. I know, I should be updating other stories, not writing new ones, dammit Satan! Buuuut… I just finally watched Gravity Falls and really enjoyed it and after, like, three episodes decided that Dipper needed to stumble his way into the world of Rise of the Guardians. Apparently this cross over has actually happened here, but not the ship I had in mind… *maniacal laughing whilst rubbing hands together evilly* Strap in and join me on this adventure as I get a feel for the Gravity Falls characters and make words happen. :)**

 **Side note: This is fanfiction and as my standing as Satan, I declare Ford's journals were never destroyed. So there. :P Also, this will most likely, more likely than not, be OOC. So keep that in mind and try not to hate this too much..?**

Nose stuck in the red journal marked by the black ink as number one, there's a quiet mumbling coming from Dipper as he wanders the woods. Glancing up occasionally to ensure he doesn't run into a tree or trip over a rock, Dipper makes a steady progress. Probably. The brunet teen had no idea where he was going. He was simply enjoying the nature Gravity Falls had to offer. He glances up just in time to duck under a low hanging branch just before pausing. Yanking a pen from behind his ear, Dipper scribbles down a few notes before replacing the writing utensil and continuing on his way. Just as he's about to glance up again, Dipper feels his foot fail to connect with ground and he topples down into a hole he hadn't noticed before. A yell rips from his throat as he shuts the journal and holds it tighter against his chest than his eyes are closed. There's a sensation of silky softness on his arm for less than an instant. Suddenly there's a feeling of being weightless before he slams hard into the ground. Huffing and standing up, he quickly brushes himself off and turns his excited attention to the pit he just fell in, first looking up, expecting to see earthen walls, but finding only clear skies and trees. The first of which was an anomaly by itself in Oregon, especially in the winter. He then finds his attention drawn down, to a small earthy tunnel just beside where he had hit the ground. He walks around it, examining it. "So this is like the bottomless pit just near the Shack, huh?" He looks around to see if there are any distinguishing landmarks he could use to determine where he was. All he sees is a frozen lake covered in a beautiful swirled design not cracks in the ice as much as the way it froze over, with some trees surrounding it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looks around some more. "Where is this?" He speaks softly as a soft but bitter winds rushes past him. Stuffing the journal back into it's proper pocket, he sits on the roots of a tree that sit at the edge of the ice not far from where he was standing. Shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment, he looks around once more, hoping for some clue as to where he's found himself. Suddenly, he notices the silhouette of a very slender person. Getting up, he moves towards the person, despite his knowledge of the supernatural. "Hey! Excuse me!" The person pays him no attention, doesn't even cast a curious gaze to him. As he moves to the dark figure, he realizes that this person has hair as white as the fresh snow on the ground. "Excuse me, sir?" The man was lean, though tall, dressed in brown pants that showed his ankles, a blue hooded sweater, and no shoes, confusingly. Reaching the guy who still had showed no signs of responding, he tugs lightly on the sleeve of his hoodie. Jumping, the boy turns around, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to speak with him. "Excuse me, my name is Dipper Pine. I was wondering if you could give me some directions or something?" Being closer to the boy it became evident that was exactly what he was. He didn't look like he could be that much older than seventeen.

Looking around almost nervously, he points to himself. "Me?" As though there was someone else around, as if Dipper had not just tugged on his clothing. Nodding the brunet continues. "I live at the Mystery Shack. I was just wandering around, I guess longer than I thought, and now have no idea where I am." The white haired boy still seems unsure, disbelieving. "You're talking to me?" Slightly exasperated, Dipper nods. "Yes you, can you help?" Doing a little whoop of victory, the blue with shockingly blue eyes holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jack. Sorry, I'm not very good at talking to people..."

Slightly stunned and not really knowing how to react, Dipper shakes his hand. "Ummm… It's alright. So, where am I exactly..?"

"Right, right. This is just outside of Burgess. You said you were wandering?" At the nod of confirmation from Dipper, Jack continues. "You must have doing that awhile, there's not much too close to here."

"Oh, yeah. From Gravity Falls. You think you could point back in that direction? Preferably without any tunnels, pits, or holes to the end of the earth..?"

This comment puts a look of confusion on Jack's face. "Gravity Falls? Where's that?"

"Kinda near Mount Hood and Corvalis?" Dipper was slightly surprised, not many people knew about Gravity Falls, but someone who lived so close should at least have heard of it. When there's no sign of recognition in Jack't blue, blue eyes, he continues. "Medford, Portland?"

"Sorry, you mean in Oregon..?" Jack gives him a strange look.

"What? Yes, in Oregon. Where did you think I was talking about?" Dipper returns the strange look, though his is tinged in annoyance.

"I dunno… Somewhere closer to here?" He speaks, nonchalantly as he leans against a staff that Dipper had just noticed. "Maybe just outside of Lewistown or something?"

"What do you mean closer to here? I've only been out walking for an hour, tops." His tone is turning slightly indignant.

"Well then, how did you end up in Pennsylvania..?" Jack mocks lightly, gazing questioningly at the brunet.

Dipper looks momentarily confused before he snaps his fingers and walks toward the hole he had emerged from earlier, only to find smooth ground, not a pit in sight, he thought this is where it was. Turning to Jack, who had followed out of sheer curiosity, he asks. "Is there a pit or a hole or anything anywhere over here?"

Jack's eyes widen slightly and he grabs onto the sleeve of Dipper's coat, he drags him away from the frozen water. "Did you fall into a hole?"

Dipper only becomes more confused as he nods. "Yeeeah..?" He has no idea how to respond to this boy with vivid eyes and pure white hair. He was almost worried Jack was dead, what with his pale, pale skin and the dark rings under his eyes. If it wasn't for how... _alive_ he was, Dipper would consider it a valid possibility.

"Alright. This is gonna seem crazy, but you need to hold onto me. I think I know someone who can help." Dipper looks at him warily as he holds out his arms. After a moment he decides, what the hell, he'd been in worse situations. Wrapping his arms around the surprisingly slim boy, he notices how cold Jack is. It was like hugging a human shaped block of ice in clothes, but drier, not melty. Shivering, he clings on a little tighter as he feels his feet being lifted from the ground shortly after Jack had called out like a crazy person. "Winds! To the North Pole!" Just as he was about to call him out on being insane.

"Whoa!" Dipper yells out as they get higher into the air, looking down he can see the city Jack had called Burgess as well as the surrounding area. They stay over the trees or unpopulated areas and get to the North Pole faster than Dipper ever would have thought they'd be able to without the aid of an aircraft. In a matter of minutes, he was able to see a castle submerged in ice, the Aurora Borealis dancing above merrily.

"I present to you, the North Pole." Jack smirks slightly at the awe enveloping the brunet's face. "Yah, pretty nice isn't it?" The white haired boy chuckles softly before setting him down in the powdery soft snow. "Well, let's not wait for thee ice to melt. Let's go." He gestures forward, allowing Dipper to lead the way. Amazement still in his eyes, the brunet walks slowly forward, toward the large door before looking back to Jack when he reaches it. The white haired boy nods and that's all the encouragement Dipper needed to push open the heavy door.

"Woah!" The brunet exclaims all over again, marveling at the workshop, he spins around a couple times, trying to stay out of the Yeti's way while still taking everything in. Jack laughs fondly, smiling in the boy's direction, remembering the first time he had set foot in the space too.

"Yeah… It's pretty spectacular. Wait until you meet North." Jack passes the boy, indicating him to follow as he walks ahead, further into the shop. Knocking on a door before opening it, he reveals a large office type room to Dipper, full of fantastical toys, self run flying planes, beautifully clear trains made of ice speeding along on tracks just as cold and clear. "Hey, North. We've got a problem."This is when Dipper notices books flying out of a much smaller door than the one he had just walked through. Pulling his eyes to the little bit of red he could see, he watches intently as the man curses loudly in a thick Russian accent before exclaiming in excitement, "Eureka!"

Pulling back out of the closet, standing upright to show his tall, muscular form. His sleeves are pushed up, showing his tattoos that read 'Naughty' on his right arm, and 'Nice' on his other. Dipper freezes up a little bit. This was Santa? What the hell? Then, he didn't really expect yetis to be the ones making toys either. He'd seen weirder things than this.

"Jack! My boy, why you bring this child here?" The man greets Jack with a bit of confusion even in his warmth.

"This," Jack gestures over Dipper. "is Dipper. He has found himself in a bit of a… Predicament." Setting his staff down, he takes a seat in one of the large chairs pulled up to the desk. "And we need your help."

"Dipper, an interesting name." North strokes his beard as he sits across from Jack and rests the book he had finally found on the table top.

"It's actually just a nickname..." Dipper says quietly as he takes the remaining chair beside Jack.

"And what exactly is problem?" North asks Jack, who had begun to spin the chair.

"He somehow managed to find his way in and out one of Bunny's tunnels with the damn kangaroo not even noticing." The boy pouts a bit as one of North's large hands falls onto the back of his chair, pausing his movements.

"This is no problem, we get Sandy to put him to sleep, bring him home, all was dream. I get Sandy now."

After just a bit, the glowing golden man floats his way into the office after being announced by Phil the yeti. "Sandy, I have job for you." The large Russian explains to Sandy what he needs from him. Nodding the little glowing creature nods, gives a giant, glowy, floating thumbs up before flicking sand to Dipper who had, rightfully, begun to freak out a bit. But was soon under the spell of fitful sleep.

 **Alright. So this is all for now, I will continue this. For reference, no one is really sure where Burgess is supposed to be, but one of the most common answers I found was Pennsylvania. So there's the explanation for that. :) Anyways, I hope to be able to post a new chapter, whether here or on another story soon. Thanks as always.**

 **~Satan**


	2. Defying Logic

**Alright, I'm really feeling this story so here's a second installment already! Also, I have come up with a solid-ish plot now, yesterday I was just typing to type the prologue thingy. Anyways, please enjoy!**

"Damn!" The large Russian exclaims as he searches over his globe again, searching for any sign that this boy might live anywhere. Coming up with nothing, he throws his large arms into the air and curses. "Nowhere! There is nowhere this boy should be!" He is exasperated and his voice shows that with a thickening of his accent.

"Can't you look a bit closer over here?" Jack speaks softly, trying not to anger the much larger Guardian as he points toward Oregon. "He said he lives in Oregon..." Moving away from the globe as North revives his search, zooming into Oregon state, Jack walks over to Dipper who was laid on a golden bed made of Sandy's sand. Taking off the faded blue and white baseball cap, he smooths back his slightly curly hair and find a barely there birthmark that resembles the Big Dipper constellation that Jaime had taught him about years ago, he smiles a bit recognizing the origin of his nickname.

"Still, there is nothing!" North calls out, his frustration evident. Sighing, Jack tries to think of how it's possible, how something like this has happened. Even if the boy had no physical home, it would show a glowing point where he considered home…

"Well. I guess there's no helping it North, he needs somewhere to go." Jack had given up his train of thought, not feeling like getting a headache at the moment.

"Yes, yes. But where?" With that, North snaps his fingers and calls upon the Guardians, all but Sandy. After the initial reaction from everyone, North, along with Jack, explains the situation to the group, the frost sprite flitting around and glaring at the Easter Bunny. "Now. Where does he go?" North asked at the end of his explanation.

"I vote fluff butt takes him." Jack calls out, volunteering the rabbit.

"Wha'?" Bunny seems surprised by this, but he seems to be the only one.

"You _are_ the reason he's here. Or where you not listening? He fell into your tunnel when you..." He trails off before his eyes light up a bit. "Wait. Where did you go after that? He wound up in your tunnel, it must have been close to where he lives, right?!"

"What? I went back home, it's too damn close to Easter for me to be going anywhere else!" His Australian accent is definitely something that would shock Dipper if he was conscious for this discussion.

"Well then how did he get into your tunnel?" Jack counters, not letting him get out of this.

"What makes you so sure it was my tunnel he fell into? Why couldn't it be any other magical hole?" Bunny demands, not wanting this mishap pinned on him.

"How many other magical hole do you know of that disappear shortly after you pass through, Kangaroo?" Jack was positive, one hundred percent sure. It was Bunny's tunnel Dipper had passed through to appear at the lake.

As the two Guardians continued to argue, Dipper had begun to finally wake up from the sleep he had magically been submitted to. Sitting up and rubbing sleep sand from his eyes, Dipper looks around confusedly. The sand bed he was laying on blinded him slightly with its glowing properties. The room was also much more filled than when he was awake. There was now two new faces. One was a large anthropomorphic blue grey rabbit with leather cuffs on his forearms, a leather sling type carrying pouch around his chest. A couple of wooden boomerangs were tucked into the back pocket of the pouch, eggs in the slots against his chest, though can't see that as he's behind him. The other new comer looked like a hummingbird peacock fairy. Her wings were moving fast, and like Jack, she was flitting around the room, unable to remain still. The rest of the people were familiar-ish, being Jack and North. It seemed the glowing man, referred to as Sandy, had left. Taking the red covered journal from his coat, he hurriedly flips through the pages, trying to find some information on the new additions to the crew. Swinging his feet over the side of the makeshift bed, Dipper stands himself up, tugging his Mystery Shack hat back on before walking over to the gathering with the journal still in hand, he moves slightly nervously and a bit intimidated, he practices soothing breaths.

"So, ummm… Why am I here?" He speaks over the Australian tinged yelling, the rabbit falls quiet, silencing himself as the boy speaks. "And why the arguing? And who slash what are you guys?" The last question aimed more at the bird fairy and giant rabbit as he had already met Jack and North and deduced their identities fairly quick. "Actually wait… Since this is Jack Frost and 'Santa', you guys must be other such figures, right? Which would make you," Pointing at the feathery flitter. "the… Tooth Fairy? And you," Turning his focus to the rabbit he scrunches up his eyebrows a bit, seeing the colorfully painted eggs in his sling, he takes a guess. "the Easter Bunny?" He questions.

"Dipper, this is Tooth." Jack gestures toward the feathered fairy. "And this is Kangaroo, better known as the Easter Kangaroo." He waves his hand toward the grey furred rabbit.

"Damn it Jack! For the last time, mate. I. Am. A. Rabbit." The rabbit seems mad. Really mad. He starts yelling at Jack again and Dipper tunes them out as Tooth flits over to him.

"Dipper, it's so nice to meet you. It's not often we meet kids your age who still believe. Ohmygosh, your teeth are beautiful, I can just tell you actually floss, right?" Tooth begins to rant as she pulls open Dipper's mouth and examines his pearly whites. Slapping her hands away from his mouth, Dipper takes a few steps back.

"What do you mean? How do you know I believe anything?" The brunet pouts slightly, not liking being told anything about himself by people who he didn't know. Even if it was true.

"Well sweetie, only people who believe can see us. How did you think we'd get our work done if we had to constantly avoid the watchful eyes of parents?" She reaches forward and strokes his cheek lightly.

"Ummm..." He pushes her hand away, not liking how close it was getting to his mouth.

"Enough!" North yells, getting the attention of everyone. "Now. Where is he going to stay?" The Guardians kind of looked around at each other, not a one volunteering. "He cannot stay here, Christmas is but a few weeks away. Jack has nowhere for him. Tooth works all day." He looks to Bunny. "You're the only one who can help."

"What? What about Sandy? He can play babysitter!" Bunny, being one of the few with the nerves to actually argue the large Russian, does so.

"Sandy works all day too, remember? Besides. It was your fault he's here, remember?" Jack throws out, inserting himself into the argument. He's the only one allowed to fight with the kangaroo.

"I told you! That wasn't me. I went straight home to the Warren, Popsicle!" He throws out, quickly buying into the banter that Jack provided.

"Hey, hello? Couldn't you just, I don't know, take me home?" Dipper throws out, helpful as always.

"Sorry kiddo, North couldn't find your home. You're gonna have to stay with the bunny." Tooth explains, turning her attention right back to the teen.

"Well, I could show you where home is though. Just take me back to Gravity Falls, I can get home from there." Dipper offers.

North inserts himself into the conversation, alerting Dipper to exactly why they couldn't do exactly that. "That is problem boy. There is no Gravity Falls."

 **Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter. I'm sorry. Buuut, think of it this way, it allowed me to get it out that much faster! Yes, I know. I didn't make the accents obvious, but there is good reasoning for this. No matter how it's said, the words being spoken are the same, you all know (hopefully) that Bunny has an Australian accent and North has a Russian accent. If not I did mention that a few times in this chapter. So no, there will not be the obvious accents in this fic. Sorry if that bothers you. Thanks for reading this chapter, for actually continuing it!**

 **~Satan**


	3. Nonsensical Musings

**So so, here's the next chapter of this insane crossover, I know, I know. Finally! Right?**

"What..." Dipper starts, pausing for a moment to glance around at the faces of the rest of the crew. "What do you mean there is no Gravity Falls? Of course there is! There's where I live!" The boy insists, opening up the journal to a page where Ford had explained the floating cliffs of Gravity Falls as a geographic anomaly. He holds the book out to show North, Tooth, Bunny, and Jack. North doesn't even look at the exposed pages, he walks over to the globe, gesturing the boy over.

Dipper closes the journal, keeping it pressed tightly to his side as he walks over to the large globe and stands beside the man. "This globe shows all things. Where the believers live. Where home is to all children. This globe showed no home for you Dipper." He explains, twirling the globe with a flick of his wrist.

"But..." Dipper didn't know how to respond to this large Russian man. North turns to look the boy right in the eyes, leaning down while pressing his hands into the teen's shoulders.

"I am sorry young Dipper. For now, you are stuck here. For now, you will stay with Bunny." When the rabbit lets out a cry of indignation and looked as though he was going to be arguing, North gave him a frosty glare. Dipper lowers his head, nodding just a bit. He backs away a little, withdrawing from the group as he begins to think about things. What was Mabel going to do without him? What was he going to do now? He was a seventeen year old boy stuck in a world where home didn't exist. He should have stepped back into that hole instead of examining it. Then he wouldn't be stuck here. He thinks to himself, wondering why he had decided on what was possibly the worst decision making he had participated in for a while.

A cold hand is placed on Dipper's shoulder and he looks up to see the frosty sprite in front of him, smiling down in empathy. He sits down, patting the ground beside him in a gesture for the brunet to take the spot beside him. When Dipper complies, the white haired boy begins to talk. "I wasn't always Jack Frost," He starts quietly, still a bit sore about his own life story. "But when I first woke up with these powers and no memory of a life before I didn't even know what home meant. When I finally got back my memories, I learned just what it meant to lose that place you love so dearly." Jack's staff is resting across his lap, over his folded legs and extending far enough that a few inches of the straight end is over Dipper's thigh. "I'm sorry this happened. We'll figure it out. Find a way to bring you back home. I promise." Jack gives Dipper a small smile as he extends a hand, pinky extended as a form of promise. A slightly childish way of pledging himself to the cause. To bringing Dipper back to Gravity Falls.

The brunet looks at the pale hand offered to him and wraps his own pinky around Jack's, his slight tan making the sprite seem even paler in comparison and the icy touch makes Dipper shiver a bit before he pulls his hand away. "Thanks." He looks up into those bright blue eyes and smiles up at the boy who had helped him so much already.

"Now don't you worry, Bunny will take good care of you. That's his job." He reaches out to pat Dipper's knee, a bit awkwardly. He didn't really know how to converse with teenagers. His only experience being Jamie, but he had watched the boy grow up, he had known Jamie for so long. This was a whole new person, someone he knew nothing about.

Jack simply sits with Dipper a few minutes longer before the Easter bunny walks over, not looking particularly thrilled as he stops in front of them. "Alright kiddo, let's go." He says, his accent thicker than usual in his frustration. He didn't have time to babysit, Easter was too close to now for this. Especially indefinitely. Dipper stands, just a bit indignant at being called a kid but brushing it off, walking over to the rabbit, ready to leave the giant castle that was the North Pole.

The rabbit simply stands there, tapping his foot twice, opening up a hole beneath his foot and gesturing for Dipper to step in. The brunet realised now why Jack thought Bunny was at fault for his sudden arrival. He steps forward a bit cautiously before walking into the entrance, deciding to trust it. He's enveloped by the comforting feeling of being one with the earth, the feeling of weightlessness, the suddenness of gravity taking hold again and pulling him back down to fall against the soft ground, covered in long grass, swaying softly in the breeze.

After groaning, Dipper stands, brushing himself off and looking around in awe. "Wow..." He had no words as he took the sweet smelling air into his lungs. He felt the ridiculous urge to laugh and frolic through the open grassy space but manages to restrain himself, taking in the colored rivers and spring flowers instead. He was tempted to ask how this was possible, it was the middle of winter after all, but stops himself. This was the home of a magical creature. Science didn't apply. He reminds himself, looking over as Bunny emerges from the tunnel, it closes under his feet.

"Welcome to the Warren, mate." The bunny says, no longer sounding as frustrated.

 **Well, that's all for now. The next story I'm updating is Repetition, you can expect that sometime tomorrow, either in the afternoon or evening.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading this.**


End file.
